


All He Cannot Say

by gayfrogs0w0



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Staple au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfrogs0w0/pseuds/gayfrogs0w0
Summary: (Souyo Week Day 4: Sound)The twin coffee cups fall from Yosuke's fingers. He isn't sure what happened, but one moment he was bringing his partner coffee, and the next...
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	All He Cannot Say

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a bit of explaining of what staple au is before we begin
> 
> This is based on a au where Yosuke's parents staples his mouth shut in Inaba because he was being too loud and annoying the town- basically blaming him for their "low reputation"

Yosuke opens the door to the detective building with his shoulder, humming softly as he grips the two coffee cups in his hands. Yu asked him earlier, if he could, to bring him some coffee as he forgot this morning. Who would say no to their partner?

He smiles softly at the person behind the counter, giving her a small nod before walking to the back and to Yu's desk.

_ Click _ .

He pauses in place, his eyes going wide as his breath tightens.  _ What was.. _

_ Click click click _ .

The twin coffee cups fall from Yosuke's fingers. He isn't sure what happened, but one moment he was bringing his partner coffee, and the next...

_ A sound bounces around his head. _

He barely hears anything, no screams, nothing, as he fought to breathe.  _ No no, not again. _ Yosuke lets out a scream, fingers ripping at his lips as he falls to his knees as sounds suddenly fill his ears and head.

_ The sound of screaming and anger runs through his ears, the sound of someone slapping him,  _ **_the sound of a stapler getting closer and closer to his lips-_ **

Yosuke covers his mouth protectively, a sob escaping his mouth before pain suddenly rushes on his lips. 

_ He remembers the pain of staples being on his lips, the sounds of his parents telling him "now you don't have to bother us with your loud mouth anymore" and just constant sound of staples- _

Hands pull at his own and he screams again. Yosuke lets out a painful shriek, unending even as his breath leaves him. He tries to pull his hands away, to cover his mouth back up, to protect himself from such agony. 

“Yosuke. I’m right here.” 

Yosuke eyes suddenly shoot open, glancing up at the person holding his hands. Yu has this sad and sympathetic look on his face, taking one of his own hands away from Yosuke's and caressing his cheek.

"Hey..can you hear me..?" Yu mutters softly as Yosuke stares up at him. Slowly, he nods, using his now free hand to rub his head from the sudden headache he got. Yu looks at Yosuke's lips, and his frown deepens.

From Yosuke scratching his scars, some have reopened from the scratches. Yu gently runs his thumb over his lips, before helping him get up. "Let me..let me help you clean up.." Yu leads Yosuke to the bathroom, locking the door so they can talk in private. He carefully cleaned the scar, trying to get the blood to stop. 

“I shouldn’t have asked you to come here. I never wanted you to suffer like this, I...I’m sorry.” Yu mutters softly, before Yosuke shakes his head. 

"N-no it's.." Yosuke turns his head slightly, looking at himself in the mirror before smiling softly. "It's my fault.." he finally says. "I..shouldn't have reacted like that..t-they are in jail, they can't hurt me anymore.." Yosuke looks back at Yu, trying to keep a smile on his face, before his face falls. "Yet I still reacted.."

Yu growls, clenching his fist. “Your trauma isn’t something to be invalided.” His eyes go dark, thinking about Yosuke’s parents tend to make him lash out. “I should  _ not _ have asked you to come here when I wasn’t sure if you were ok or not.” 

Yosuke tries to think of something to say, opening and closing his mouth again, before sighing, leaning closer to Yu in a form of comfort for himself. 

Yu throws away the paper towel he was using to clean up his lips, before bringing Yosuke closer to his chest and hugging him, running a hand through his hair. Yosuke pauses, before he slowly hugs the detective back, closing his eyes tightly.

After a while of them just standing close to each other, Yu pulls away. "..Let me see if I could ask for the rest of the day off." Yosuke blinks in confusion, staring up at Yu and shaking his head softly. "Y-you don't- you don't have to do that partner-"

Yu shakes his head, giving Yosuke a gentle kiss on the lips before he kisses his head. "I have a lot of time off saved..and this is important, I'm not risking you going home on your own right now.." 

“You’re the most important person in the world to me.” 

Yosuke bursts into tears, burying his face into Yu’s shoulder as he cries. Yu just simply holds him close, kissing Yosuke's head over and over again and muttering soft praises while Yosuke cries. After a bit, Yosuke pulls away, sniffing and wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "S..sorry.." he mutters softly, and Yu just shakes his head. 

"It's fine.." Yu mutters, cupping Yosuke's cheeks in his hands again and softly running his thumbs over them. Yosuke leans slightly into his hands, him and Yu staying like that before Yu pulls away. "I'm gonna go ask now..ok? You can stay outside near the front if you want.."

Yosuke grabs one of Yu’s hands before he can leave. “Can...I come with you?” 

Yu didn’t say anything as he pulled Yosuke out of the bathroom, smiling softly. Yosuke keeps the tight grip on Yu's hand, even as Yu talks to his boss and they exit the building together, leaning gently on the taller one as they walk back home. 


End file.
